


Welcome to Florida.

by iceiline



Category: matt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceiline/pseuds/iceiline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler comes to visit Matt in Florida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Florida.

It was a warm and dry day. Tyler had just arrived in Florida to visit his best, and foremost, internet friend; Matt. Tyler had known Matt for some time now and he looked up to him as not only a role model, but also as a great friend. The small boy looked around the airport and held on tightly to his bag. He hoped that Matt would come soon, he was getting quite hot and sticky. Of course Tyler wasn't used to the hotness of Florida, he did grow up in the Canadian coldness after all. Tyler looked down at his watch and sighed. "When will he get here already?" He said to himself. As he started to turn around he heard a faint sound. It was a sound that made him shiver. A voice as smooth as velvet and as deep as the ocean, it made his knees weak and his body tremble. It was Matt's voice, oh that glorious voice that made him drift off into fantasy land whenever he heard it, yes it was the voice of bliss. As Matt ran closer and closer, Tyler found the will to regain his thoughts and posture. He looked up at the taller man when he came closer. "Hey Tyler welcome to Florida!" Matt exclaimed. The tall boy chuckled and gave Tyler a pat on the head. Tyler's face lit up like a walmart sign glistening in the night. Matt looked at Tyler and smirked, "Tyler let's go to my house. The airport is getting pretty crowded." Tyler nodded and took Matt's hand, lacing his fingers together with his.  
That days night was a rough night for Tyler.  
He would never forget it. He would never forget the love that went on between him and Matt.  
Yes he understood now, they were more than friends, and they would forever be more than friends.  
  



End file.
